runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fisherman's Crew
The Fisherman's Crew is a group of Fishers that try to produce the best sea products available in RuneScape, they are also organized as a navy. Currently they haven't got any hostilities with any other navy or group, though they have had them in the past (See "Hostilities" section). History Origins Back in 1960, the Fishing business in RuneScape was monopolized by King Shark Fishing Company, they managed to establish themselves as only distributors by buying fishes to individuals at very high prices and selling them for low, the fish they sold, however, wasn't of the best quality. Tim Wattson, better known as The Fisherman, was independent at that time and decided that RuneScape needed a better source of fish, so he began making long trips to deeper water and picked the best fish, with the less good being his food, then coming back to the shores and selling the fish for a reasonable price, he did that for long, he began gaining more popularity, and he felt good serving the people with something he knew how to do very well, fishing. King Shark acts Eventually, the fishing business was changing even more, 90% was King Shark's products, and the other 10% was Tim's products. Tim was offered a job in King Shark, which he declined, the young man wished to stay as independent and serve the community with his good products, King Shark took this as an offence and the boss, Jerry Shark, sent some thieves to steal all the fishes of Tim, and burn all that seemed useful to him, so they did, and they burnt his house and took his fish, he and his boat, however, were safe. Crew's reunion When Tim got back home, he discovered everything was gone, he was a clever man and knew it was the King Shark who had done this, he decided to do something. He thought for hours, writing his thoughts in some burnt paper with a melting pen, he then came with the idea of forming a fishing alliance, he went to the Fishing Guild and spoke with the best fishers there were, they agreed with his plans, they built a better, larger house for all and a dock, now with 8 men, The Fisherman's Crew was formed, seven boats sailed everyday while one man stayed at home guarding for possible attacks, the fishing business was changing even faster, with more people joining Tim and his crew, the business was going 30% for King Shark and 70% for the Crew. Second attack Jerry Shark went himself to Tim's house, armed with a steel woodcutting axe and some harpoons, he wanted to kill Tim because he thought he was alone, the crew now had 25 members, who all ran with white scimitars towards the aggressor, who was disarmed and fled, but was captured by the RuneScapian Police and put in jail. In 1970, King Shark, with Head Quarters in Karamja, broke and was bought by the Fisherman's Crew, now with it's own navy and many more, better boats. First Disaster On 1983, a Fishing boat crashed with a ship that was transporting mercury, spilling the mercury in the sea and poisoning the fishes, this was a great scandal and the crew was sued for 30,000,000,000 Gold, a huge quantity of money, it left the company near the bankrupt, however, this made more people to pitch in and the production was faster, it still took a lot of time for the company to recover itself, but with effort they did it and were even more prosperous than before. New Boss In the year 2000, a new leadership came with the millennium, Tim was 60 years old and left the business to his daughter, a cheerful girl that learned everything from her father, she is still leading the company at this moment and has fished over 10,000 fishes Hostilities The Crew is free of hostilities since 2005, this is a list of their past battles with their enemies. King Shark The Chinese Short Battle summary Mercancy assault: The Crew was coming from a fishing day when they were assaulted by three armored Chinese steam boats, the five Thugs worked fast and saved their mercancy, the 2 boats left went to a nearby island, they established and called for reinforcements. Direct attack to base: The Chinese tried to demolish the Crew's base, they attacked, put their warriors in land, armed with hand cannons, they were easily defeated by the archers and their automatic crossbows, ten times faster than the cannons, the boats were heavy, but didn't stood a chance against the attach-and-rip strategy of the Hegdehogs, finally the boats retreated, the little men still on land boarded a Hegdehog and escaped, but a cannonball from a Swordfish finished with them. First battle of the island: The Crew arrived at the China-controlled island, they fought bravely and won the first fight, stayed at the shores they captured, however, when they tried to advance, the road was full of traps, outposts, barricades and enemies, when the real battle came, their numbers were reduced and the men were tired, they had to retreat in no time. Second battle of the island: This time, the Crew sent scouts, triggered the traps before falling in them, were prepared and had rest before going into battle, the Chinese waited them to be tired like the last time, but they weren't, they managed to expel the Chinese once for all. Ships Actually, the company has 20 Fishing boats and it's navy has 50 boats in total. Fishing Boats The Fishing boats are motor powered and have capacity of 500 fishes, the boats are big and slow, normally operated by four people. In the early days, they were smaller, and could be operated by only one. This boats are the core of the company, so they normally spend more in maintaining this boats rather than buying new boats or weapons for the navy. Navy The navy is specialized in fast, numerous attacks and a good defense, the boats are classified in three classes: Thugs There are only 5 Thugs in the crew, used mainly for opening the space for lighter ships or to help Fishing ships cross dangerous places, this boats are made of Iron and Mithril, armed in the front and both sides with cannons and boarded with some archers, they aren't as fast as other ships but not so slow, they are a little bigger than the Fishing ships and are hard and expensive to manufacture. They have names of dogs. Swordfishes Swordfishes are the most common in the navy, there are 35 of them and are the cheapest and easiest to manufacture, they can even hold 50 fishes and be as fast as if they were empty. Made of wood and steel, this boats are very resistant and fast, they have a canon in the front and a long sword-like point to easily attach to other boats, they usually have people on board ranging other boats' crew. They have random names. Hegdehogs The other 10 boats are Hegdehogs, tiny boats with only one person on board, the sides of the boats are filled with edges, points, spikes and scales to attach to other boats and then with the aid of their powerful motors, they shred other boats' sides, and make them drown. They have names of colors. Quotes "The man that works (fishes) for his own living lives only by the products, the man that works (fishes) for others lives by the true friendship" :Tim "Fisherman" Wattson "Men came from dust, in dust they shall became, my father came from water, in water he shall became" :'Claire Wattson''', Tim's daughter, at Tim's funeral in the sea Category:Future RuneScape Category:Non-Fan-Canon